


The Roommate Paradox

by anna_liz_fiction



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_liz_fiction/pseuds/anna_liz_fiction
Summary: Fandom: SupernaturalPairing: Lucifer x Reader (main pairing / eventually), Dean x Castiel (just on the side,slightly)Warning: Spoilers, foul language / swearing,Words:  1507Author: LizInfo: This is set after the scene in s11.e23 where Amara and Chuckdisappear, BUT Mary doesn't come back and everything is purelyfiction after that scene. Also Lucifer, Sam, Reader and Dean arepresent in that scene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural
> 
> Pairing: Lucifer x Reader (main pairing / eventually), Dean x Castiel (just on the side,  
> slightly)
> 
> Warning: Spoilers, foul language / swearing, 
> 
> Words: 1507
> 
> Author: Liz  
> Info: This is set after the scene in s11.e23 where Amara and Chuck  
> disappear, BUT Mary doesn't come back and everything is purely  
> fiction after that scene. Also Lucifer, Sam, Reader and Dean are  
> present in that scene.

Stunned you watched as Amara and Chuck disappeared in a swirl of light and darkness, leaving humanity behind once more. Abandoning the angels again. 

When the sky cleared up again, you took a moment to take in your surroundings. Dean was standing to your left, still staring at the spot where Amara was standing just moments ago. His expression was pained but also relieved at the same time, but he too seemed to be disappointed that it had ended like this. 

As you glanced to your right you saw Sam standing there, his mouth still slightly open and his long hair messily pushed back.  
The younger Winchester wasn't as hard to read as his older brother and you quickly noticed, that he seemed happier with the turn of the events than Dean was. 'Probably because Dean still had more of a connection with Amara' you thought, pitying the older  
one.  
At last, you turned around slightly, so you could see the remaining guy that had  
just witnessed this. However, Lucifer wasn't where you had last seen him. 

“Guys, where is Lucifer?” you asked, panic prominent in your voice. 

After all, it was never a good sign to lose sight of the literal devil, now was it? This suddenly pulled the Winchesters out of their trance like state as they started to look around as well. 

“Like I freaking care right now” Dean grumbled, but gazed around the park anyways, but the fallen angel was no where to be seen. 

“What's that? “ Sam asked and pointed toward a stone tablet which had appeared behind the three of you. 

As you got closer to the artifact, you noticed the similarities to the demon and angel tablets. 

“Is it just me or does this look like one of God's tablets?” Dean said, confirming your thoughts. 

“It does,” you said “Can you read it? What does it say?”

“Well, it's not really a habit of Chuck to write these in English, you know?” Sam snickered “To me, it seems like absolute gibberish. I mean, the first symbol looks like a pair of horns, then there is something like a big square with a door in it.”

A thought flashed through your mind and you began looking closer at the engraved symbols. 

“Then there is a med kit? And a girl next to another pair of horns?” you continued “Oh, and then there's to guys. A taller one and a shorter one and they're next to a car?” Before you could say anything else Dean interrupted you. 

“Gibberish, just like Sam said. If we want to know what it means, we need to find ourselves a prophet.”

“But I have an idea guys, hear me out,” you said and the brothers looked at you expectantly. “So maybe this is a little bit far-fetched, but what if it's a message from Chuck to us? I mean, the horns could mean Lucifer. The Square is the bunker and the girl is me, maybe? The two guys next to the car are you guys with the impala, of course.” 

“And what is that supposed to freakin' mean?” Dean replied his nerves obviously still very strained.

But Sam replied to him quickly “Well, assuming (Y/N) is right, maybe it means that he transported Lucifer to the bunker and (Y/N) should take care of him, hence the med pack.”

“Yeah sure, and you guys are supposed to take a bloody road trip while I have to take care of Satan?” you questioned. 

“Honestly, I like the idea of the road trip, but I sure as hell am not going to leave you alone with him,” Dean exclaimed protectively as always.

“But what if it is exactly what Chuck wants?” Sam insisted “He is all knowing after all. Maybe he wants his son to recover, both mentally and physically?”  
“And I am supposed to watch him? Like he's a freaking baby and not a powerful celestial being? What the fuck Sam?” you snapped. “I hate the guy and he hates my guts as well! I'd probably be dead within five fucking minutes!” 

“Maybe Chuck tamed his powers once more? So he can't hurt you?” Sam shot you an apologetic glance and you knew he wasn't trying to tease you, instead  
the tall man was just trying to solve this as much as you. 

You sighed and took another look at the table.  
“So," you stated, “if Chuck can't even bring himself to write this shit in English, let's try to decode the rest.” 

“The dude is god and speaks every goddamn (pun not intended) language to ever exist, but has to write in hieroglyphs. He has some serious issues.” Dean joked.

“Yeah, I think we know that by now.” you smiled and continued to decipher the engravings. 

“Next up we have two guys with halos. Angels I suppose, right?”

“That one's Cas,” Dean said, pointing to the one on the right. The figure was wearing a trench coat, so none of you doubted it was him or at least the vessel.

“The one on the left kind of looks like Lucifer’s original vessel, doesn't it?” Sam asked. “Nick was his name, I think” 

“It does. Maybe they're both in their own vessels again?” you stated and Sam nodded “Seems logical.”

“Then where is Cas?” Dean asked impatiently as always when anything was related to his angel. 

You smirked and said “Your boyfriend is probably in the bunker as well, Dean” 

“Then let's not waste any time okay?” Dean replied and headed towards the impala. 

“Did he just admit they're dating?” Sam said, just as stunned as you were. 

“I think he did.” you snickered and lightly punched Sam in the side. “Someone owes me 50 bucks.” 

Sam grinned widely at you. “Yeah, just like the 50 you still owe me from that bet about -”

“Shut up! We agreed to never mention that again! I guess we're good then.”  
you quickly cut him off. 

“There's a few more at the bottom here,” you stated and pointed at the four remaining symbols. “Mountains, the impala next to them and then there's a palm tree with a light and a dark spot underneath.”

“The mountains are close to Cas. Maybe he will know what they mean?” Sam  
questioned. 

“Yeah, we should take a picture of this thing anyways,” you replied. “I think I've figured out what the Palm tree is supposed to mean, as well. Maybe it's Chuck telling us that he and Amara are taking a holiday?”

“As ridiculous as that sounds, I think you are right (Y/N).” Sam sighed and quickly snapped a photo with his phone. 

“Send that to me, will you? “ you asked and got up. 

“Yeah sure. “ Sam answered and followed you to the impala, where Dean was already waiting. 

The ride to the bunker was less fun than your road trips with the Winchesters usually were. Most of it was spend in silence, only the radio was playing classic rock in the background. Sam had informed Dean on the last few hieroglyphs and Dean had only nodded in response, obviously still worried about Cas. 

It took you four whole days of driving to finally reach the bunker. When you did, Dean was the first one to enter. 

“Hello?” he called out, “Anyone here? Cas?” 

The lights in the entryway were on and it certainly seemed like someone had been living here the last few days, but no one answered Deans calls. 

“Be careful,” Dean said as he turned around to both you and Sam. Slowly, the older Winchester made his way down the stairs with Sam close behind him and you following them even slower. 

Suddenly, you were startled by a rattling noise coming from the kitchen. The brothers immediately turned around and followed the noise, signaling you to stay back. They always treated you like this, as if you couldn't handle the hunter life, but sometimes you were thankful for their concern. Oftentimes you felt as if they were treating you like they they would treat a little sister. 

You walked backwards slowly, watching the brothers make their way to the kitchen. When you hit the wall behind you, you stopped. This was a much safer position because no one could attack you from behind and you could properly see all of your surroundings. 

As the brothers entered the kitchen, you weren't able to see them anymore, so you just remained silent, waiting for any other sound. 

“Clear.” you heard Dean say. Relieve washed over you, but then you remembered that there still had to be someone in the bunker. 

Sam and Dean returned to you and together you started to inspect every single room in the bunker. There was no sign of Cas or anyone else and you all began to worry about the angel even more. 

“The only room left is the garage, right?” you said and tried to sound hopeful.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed “Let's see if there's anything there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info: I tired to write Sam like he is in the actual show, meaning that he is somewhat afraid of Lucifer. Maybe this will change in future chapters, but right now it's the case and if you don't like that, please don't read this :) (No hate towards Samifer shippers though, it just doesn't fit in this story)

When you got to the garage, Dean signaled you to go in first and open the door, while they covered you. Anxiously, you silently wrapped your hand around the doorknob and took a deep breath, but before you opened it, a loud crashing sound came from the inside. 

Immediately you opened the door and rushed inside, Dean and Sam close behind you with their guns in their hands. 

But you stopped as soon as you saw the cause of the intense noise. Sam and Dean aimed their weapons at the individual whom was laying on the floor, in the back of the garage, while you stared at the person in disbelief. The figure was laying on the floor, so far back that none of you could identify them.

Dean was the first one to speak up “Who are you?” he asked loudly, almost shouting.

But the man lying on the ground didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even move. 

“Ey, you hear me?” Dean said and was obviously getting angry at being ignored. 

“Dean, I think he's unconscious,” Sam said and slowly walked over to the man only to flinch and retreat when he recognized him. “Lucifer.” he murmured and shot a glance towards Dean. The older Winchester gave him a knowing nod back and then he turned to you. 

“(Y/N), Sam and I are going to give you some back up again. You get closer to him, see if he's playing any tricks. Make sure it's him.” 

At any other time you would have argued that they were using you as bait or that this probably was a suicide mission, but you had seen the immense fear on Sam's face when he had recognized the devil and you understood that Dean didn't want to leave his brothers side. 

So, instead of bitching about it, you started to make your way over to the still unconscious figure. As you got closer you were able to see that he was in his old vessel, which you had seen before, but only for a short while. You had to admit that you much preferred him in some humans body and not possessing your friend Castiel. When you were about five feet away from him you stopped and turned your head to see what the brothers were doing. Both of them were still standing in the distance, pointing their guns at Lucifer, even though all of you knew that those wouldn't be of much use if the devil actually decided to harm you.

Carefully you sneaked to Lucifer’s right side and crouched down slightly. 

“Lucifer,” you began, not really having a concrete plan what to do or actually say what to do or say, “Hey, Lucifer,” you said again, much firmer this time. But the fallen angel didn't react. 

“For fuck's sake! LUCIFER!” you snapped annoyed and pushed his body. Two gasps could be heard from where the Winchesters were standing.

“(Y/N)!” Sam looked worried “Be careful!” 

You ignored his statement and turned to the man lying in front of you again. Only now you noticed how broken he seemed to be. Not even in the metaphorical sense, but quite literally. His vessel seemed atrociously damaged and he wasn't healing at all. Lucifer's hair was slightly longer than it used to be, but not even close to Sam's hair length of course Sam's hair length of course. However, it was disheveled and some strains stuck to his skin because he was sweating profusely. You noticed how his breathing had sped up and how his eyes seemed to be rolling behind his still closed lids.   
Without thinking too much about it, you laid one of your hands on his forehead only to notice that he was definitely hotter than he was supposed to be.

“Guys! It's him. And he's sick.” you let the brothers know.

“Yeah, no joke (Y/N). He's the devil, of course, he's sick.” Dean joked and walked over to you with Sam following him close behind.

“He's burning up and not responding to anything,” you said calmly, ignoring Dean's pun. You didn't exactly worry about Lucifer since the two of you didn't have a great relationship to start with, but he remained dangerous to you so it was better to be careful.

“So, you're gonna nurse him back to health, (Y/N)?” Sam suggested and you shot him a glare. “It was what Chuck said, right?” he continued. 

“We don't even know if that's what he meant, Sam,” you replied quickly. “And as I said before, this would surely be a suicide mission. Lucifer is probably still unsafe to be around, even when he's sick.”

Dean seemed like he wanted to tune in on the conversation, but he didn't because Lucifer suddenly started coughing and moving, which caused all of you to take a few steps back.

The fallen angel opened his eyes about half way before closing them again. He seemed to murmur something in a language you couldn't understand and then he drifted into an unconscious state once again, his whole body collapsing. For a moment, none of you dared to move or speak, but then you broke the silence with a sigh.

“Okay guys, can you carry him to a bed or something?” 

“(Y/N) are you insane? What if he wakes up and -”

“I'm pretty sure that this oversized chicken here won't do much damage in his current state,” you said, interrupting Dean and rolling your eyes at him. Sam and his brother exchanged a few glances and then proceeded to pick Lucifer up. Sam held him under the arms, while Dean carried his legs. Both brothers were fairly muscular but seemed to have trouble carrying the angel. 

“Is an angels grace as heavy as lead? Or why the fuck do angels weigh so much?” Dean complained while Sam was just trying to hurry up so he didn't have to touch Lucifer anymore.

They carried him into the library because they had set up a sofa there a few months prior and no one thought it would be a good idea to give Lucifer his own room.   
Once they had almost reached the couch, Deans phone started ringing.   
He immediately responded and picked up, letting Lucifer's legs fall to the ground and leaving Sam with all the weight. 

“Cas?” Dean answered the phone quickly and seemed to forget his surroundings altogether. 

Sam was struggling to keep himself upright as he dragged the unconscious man to the sofa. You hurried to his side, trying to help him but he had already roughly placed Lucifer on it and then quickly hurried out of the room, possibly to catch his breath outside. 

You took the time to take in the angel's form once more. He was still sweating a lot. 'Probably a fever,' you thought, 'Do angels even get fevers?'. Sam had carelessly put him on the piece of furniture which you could understand in all honestly, but you still decided to arrange him comfortably and to get him a blanket. Just now you noticed that Dean had left the room.   
After you had retrieved a blanket from a storage room nearby, you loosely placed it over the sick man and tucked it in at the sides. Then you grabbed him under the arms and heaved him upwards a little, so he was at least laying straight.

By doing this, you had unfortunately messed up the blanket again so you went to his side once more and leaned over his body to secure it again. As you reached over his chest to grab the cover, a harsh and powerful force knocked you back and you landed on your behind just about two feet away from where you had been standing.   
Shocked you stared at Lucifer who had suddenly opened his eyes.   
“Don't fucking touch me, you hairless ape!” he snapped before coughing. The man fell back as soon as he attempted to get up and groaned. “I'll kill my father for putting me through this,” he stated angrily before shooting you a glare. “And I'll kill you as well if you don't get the fuck out of my face.”

Anger rose up in you. No man or woman, no not even the freaking devil was going to treat you like this and you were going to show him how things worked around here.

Determined to make him pay you towered over him as you began ranting.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? You're not going to do anything! You probably can't even kill me if you wanted to! Hell, I've seen you throw humans across gigantic rooms and now you can only manage to barely knock me over? Look at yourself buddy, you're being pathetic! Chuck made you weaker and you're going to have to deal with that! You know, I thought I'd be real fucking nice and help you a little, seeing as you've been screwed over by your Dad again, but now? You can kindly go fuck yourself, leave the bunker and cure yourself on your own if you can't at least be a little bit polite!”

Alerted by the noise, both brothers stormed into the library in the middle of your little rant. They stood on the side, careful not to disturb you. Lucifer wore an emotionless expression on his face, though you could swear you saw short flashes of anger and defeat in his eyes. 

After you had finished, it was quiet in the room for a moment. The atmosphere, however, remained extremely tense and you could have sworn one would have been able to cut the tension with a knife. 

“Dean, are you still there? What happened?” Castiel's muted voice broke the silence. 

“Yeah, I'm here. Your brother and (Y/N) were just having a little – disagreement,” he answered, still on the phone with Castiel. 

“Where is he?” you asked the older brother. 

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and answered you a moment later, “Close to Mount Logan. In Yukon, Canada.” 

“Well at least we knew it was going to be close to mountains.” you sighed. “How long is it going to take you to get him back?”

Dean turned to Sam and raised an eyebrow, “That's almost 3.000 miles, (Y/N). Ten days at least, probably close to 15.”

“(Y/N),” Sam whispered, “can I talk to you outside for a second?” 

You simply nodded and followed him outside, where he sat down on the hood of the impala and you leaned against it. 

“Do you think you can handle him for that long?” he asked you. 

“He'll be annoying, but I think he won't be able to do much in his condition. Just hurry up will you?” you smiled at him, “And be careful out there, there's other moose in Canada.” 

Sam grinned widely at your joke and hugged you. 

“Make sure to call us if anything happens, alright?” 

“Yes, I will. And I'll be in bed by eight every night and I won't be eating anything else but your rabbit food, alright?” you joked, but to be honest, the idea of spending the next two weeks alone in the bunker with a sick and bratty archangel wasn't all that appealing to you. 

Sam and you walked back inside the bunker, where Dean had already packed some things for the trip he and Sam would be taking. When he heard you enter the room he looked up at you. 

“He fell asleep moment after you left (Y/N). Whatever he has caught, it must be real bad. Make sure you don't get that, alright?” he said as he hugged you.

“Yeah Dean and you go and find Cassie and bring him back in one piece.” You smiled at him, “I'll keep an eye on Lucifer. Chuck probably wanted me to do that so he doesn't start another apocalypse, right?”

“Probably” Dean snickered “but I doubt anyone as sick as he is can do that anyways. We'll leave right now. Will you be alright?”

“I am a big girl, Dean. I can handle myself.”

“Oh, I know (Y/N). I'm just worried you won't be able to handle the devil in our library.”


	3. Chapter 3

After letting go of Dean you watched the impala disappear into the horizon. For a few moments, you lingered in your thoughts. You were unsure of what to do. Babysitting Satan had never been something you thought about, so you felt quite unprepared. Then again, he didn't want you to anyways, so you just had to make sure he wouldn't break anything or anyone in the following days. 

Sighing, you strayed towards the bunker's door and went inside. Since you hadn't eaten yet, you got yourself a bagel and then you wanted to spend some time alone in your room. However, you had to go through the library to get there. Silently you decided to just ignore Lucifer and sneak past him. This didn't prove to be an easy task since the fallen angel seemed to have awoken and was currently sitting on the couch with his head resting back on the backrest.   
He seemed relaxed to you, his eyes were closed and his brows not furrowed for once. He had folded his hands on his lap giving the appearance of praying. 

“I can sense you, human.” he suddenly exclaimed. His smug attitude was something that quickly infuriated you but you tried to remain calm for now. 

“Yeah, I figured that out when you jumped my throat earlier.” Well, that was somewhat calm, right? He grinned and opened his piercing eyes to stare directly into yours. 

“My father may have cursed me, but I am by no means weaker than a lousy human.” 

ignoring the insult you answered quickly. “You think Chuck did this to you?”

“Who else would be capable of doing so? He reunites with aunty Amara and suddenly I am crashing in the bunker, half of my power gone but with my grace remaining.”

“Do you really think your father would do this to you?” As soon as you had finished the question you instantly regretted asking it as you saw his eyes light up with rage. From one moment to another his whole aura changed, he tensed up and suddenly appeared to be a lot more dangerous that before. 

“MY FATHER!” he began raging and you already knew the story that was going to follow now. “He locked me up in a cage in HELL for having an opinion that differed from his own! I don't know what I did this time to deserve this treatment but I sure as hell am certain he is the one responsible for it!” 

“Alright, alright. I think it was Chuck who transported you, but why would he make you sick?”

“I'm not.” Lucifer simply stated. 

“You're practically burning, Satan.” you snickered and finally took the first bite of your bagel which you were still holding. 

“Don't fucking call me that! If you have to annoy me with your presence use my name!” he barked before glaring at you. 

“You don't address me properly, so I'm not going to use your name either. That's how it's gonna be around here, Satan.” you hissed back at him. 

But before he could find another snarky remark he was thrown into another coughing fit and you left the room. Maybe the direct confrontation wasn't the best way for Lucifer to deal with problems, you figured. Maybe, he had to be alone and think about everything. If he wanted to be treated well, he had to show you the same respect and you were going to make damn sure the fallen angel would do so.

After spending the whole day in your room you had drifted off into a light sleep. This moment of comfort didn't last long, however since you were pulled from your slumber by your phone's ring tone. 

Still drowsy you answered the call. 

“Hello?”

“Well, you sound lovely. What's the matter?” Dean laughed on the other side of the line. “Did anything happen with Lucifer?” he added, suddenly sounding worried. 

“No no, Satan's just being a douche but you woke me up. So this better be important, Dean-o.” you replied smiling. 

“Yeah, we kinda need your help (Y/N). Can you search the library for us?”

“Sure, if you tell me what to look for. What is going on?” You finally sat up. 

“We were passing through this city and there have been some murders as we've heard. Young victims, hearts missing.”

“Sounds like a werewolf with an age preference if you ask me.” you answered after you had noted down the information. 

“Yeah but get this. They are also missing every last drop of blood and before they died all of them only wanted to consume ox meat. Also, they were described as being 'not themselves' and 'very violent, often committing criminal acts'. Sounds weird right?”

“When doesn't something in our life’s sound weird, Dean?” you joked. “But yeah, I'M going to look into it. Don't you want to get to Cas as soon as possible, though?” 

“Yeah, of course, we want to but there is a snow storm in the area and we can't leave this city for the next few days anyways.” 

“Alright, I’ll call you if I can find anything. Say hi to Sammy from me, will ya?”

“Sure thing, (Y/N),” Dean replied and hung up. 

 

You asked yourself how the boys managed to run into trouble everywhere they went before laying that thought aside and going straight to the library. You didn't want to waste any time, maybe you could prevent the next victim's death. 

As soon as you entered the room your eyes scanned it searching for Lucifer. 

“I'm right here (Y/N),” a scratchy and seemingly sore voice from the back of the room, behind one of the bookshelves exclaimed. You immediately noticed that he used your name. It surprised you he even knew or remembered it at all. 

“Thanks, Lucifer.” you said, deliberately showing him how this mutual respect thing worked. 

You went straight to the lore section of the library and began looking for a book that you knew had to be around here somewhere. It was one of your favorites, to be honest, an entire list of all the supernatural beings known to the Men of Letters sorted after what the victims did or ended up looking like. For researching a case it was as valuable as gold.

When you found the place where it usually was you were met with an empty space. It was gone. But you were sure it had been here a few days earlier and the brothers didn't take it with them, otherwise, they wouldn't need you to research anything for them. 

“Lucifer!” you said, maybe he took it?

“Don't disturb me. I'm reading,” he replied and you could hear him blow his nose shortly after. 

“The encyclopedia of all supernatural beings known to the Men of Letters, organized by state of the victim?” you asked him as you made your way over to the other side of the room, where he was sitting behind the shelves. 

“Exactly. These Men of Letters sure knew how to title a book,” he remarked. 

“Could I have that, please? I need to look something up for Dean,” you asked, smiling about his joke. 

“No. I feel like reading a little more. It's interesting what kind of creatures exist on this forsaken planet you know?”

“As if you don't already know all of them, Lucifer. I really need it. There are people dying!” you started to raise your voice a little, trying to convince the man without having to physically handle the situation. Even though he was sick, his vessel was still muscular and you weren't sure if you could handle a physical fight. 

“People are always dying (Y/N),” Lucifer said and looked up from the book. “And they will always continue to do so.”

“Cut your philosophical bull crap! I'm not stupid! But no youngsters are going to be killed by a monster if I can help prevent that!” you shouted angrily and in blind anger ripped the book away from him, leaving him startled as you left the room and returned to yours so you could research in peace. 

This guy – or celestial being – was annoying the crap out of you. Just a few moments after you had thought he was trying to do better he went down the asshole path once again. You concentrated on finding answers for Dean, so you wouldn't get too angry about something you couldn't change anyway. Slowly, while reading your anger finally started to fade and you honestly began to wonder how Lucifer got to be the way he was. 

Castiel had once told you about him. Or more like what and who he used to be. Heaven's brightest, the morning star. Brighter and more beautiful than the sun itself was. Cas had described his older brother as a being of justice and liberty and he had spent countless hours talking to you about Lucifer's fall and the consequences that the archangels behavior had caused. 

Overall, you could understand Lucifer's relationship issues with Chuck and even him not liking humans made sense to you but what you couldn't grasp - no matter how hard you tried to – was how he seemed to be unable or even unwilling to change his future and how he let his past determine what he was today and how he was going to be tomorrow. 

For you, changing and growing as a person had always been very important and it was hard for you to understand him in this aspect. But then again, everybody was different, right? Maybe it wasn't in the angel's nature to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Supernatural
> 
> Pairing: Lucifer x Reader (main pairing / eventually)
> 
> Warning: foul language / swearing 
> 
> Words: 1634
> 
> Writer: Liz


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Supernatural
> 
> Pairing: Lucifer x Reader (main pairing / eventually)
> 
> Warning: foul language / swearing, Mentioning of Chucks A+ parenting
> 
> Words: 1801
> 
> Writer: Liz

Finally, you found what you were looking for in the encyclopedia. The monster seemed to fit what Dean had said earlier. You hadn't heard of it yet, but it didn't seem to be too common anyways. 

 

*****************************************************************

 

The Edimmu

The Edimmu (sometimes known as Ekimmu) is a type of spirit that has escaped the underworld either by their own power or by being summoned. The broader term for this being is Utukku, but the ones that turn evil and are an actual danger are called Edimmu's. The beings are documented by Sumerian religions religious groups which were heavily influenced by Mesopotamian mythology. 

They are known to cause illness and inspire criminal behavior in those who either disrespected taboos (such as eating ox meat, in the culture where they're from) or those who have disrespected the dead. Also they seem to favor the young and drain their victims of all life (and in some cases blood). Sometimes they are described as being the ghosts of those who weren't buried properly. 

The Men of Letters have not encountered an Edimmu yet and therefore don't know of any method of slaying one.

*****************************************************************

“Of course,” you sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. How were you going to tell Dean that you knew what they were hunting, but you couldn't tell him how to kill it? He wouldn't like it and you didn't either because it still meant that there was a potential risk for people to get hurt and killed. Whenever you didn't know what to do and how to gain the missing information you would usually ask Castiel since the angel always either seemed to know the answer or knew someone who could answer you.

Calling him was impossible, however, since he was currently still in the mountains and reaching him via phone was a matter of luck. Said luck didn't seem to be on your side what so ever these last few days. 

'I mean, I could ask Lucifer, couldn't I?' you thought to yourself but quickly brushed it out of your mind. As if the angel would answer you anyways. 

'Maybe I could try summoning Crowley?' But shortly after coming up with this idea you remembered how badly your last experience with the demon had gone. The King of Hell seemed to like you more than the brothers but his constant sexual innuendos were even more annoying than Lucifer's smug behavior. 

'Well, it won't hurt me to at least try, right?' 

And so you rushed to the library once again, hoping he'd be there somewhere. Your hopes where destroyed, however, when you couldn't spot the man anywhere upon your arrival. 

“Lucifer?” you asked, thinking that he may be somewhere behind a shelf where you couldn't see him but you got no answer. 

Alarmed by this you slowly laid down the encyclopedia on one of the tables and started to check everywhere with your pocketknife raised out of habit. But still, after you had declared the entire library empty the sense of danger wasn't gone. 

'Well there is still a celestial being in close proximity here somewhere' you thought as you tried to explain your fear to yourself. 

You still needed to find him and so you checked the closest rooms but to no avail. Then you went to the kitchen to check there and opened the door. 

It seemed empty as well at first but then you suddenly heard a coughing sound from behind the counter. Raising your knife again you circled the counter facing it and keeping as much distance as you could. 

Sitting there sluggishly with his back braced against the counter and his head slouching to the side slightly was Lucifer. Just as you had expected he didn't seem to enjoy your presence. Or at least he wasn't acknowledging you since he was gulping down what seemed like his fourth bottle of water with the empty jugs lying next to him. 

“What are you doing?” you questioned his behavior. He gazed up at you and now you could see his flushed cheeks and glossy eyes. There were even red splotches on his neck and ears and he seemed to be sweating profusely. However, he promptly ignored you again and continued to drink his water. 

“We should get you some help.” you said more to yourself than to Lucifer but he promptly answered you anyway. 

“Yeah sure, let's call a doctor and be like” he stopped and cleared his throat only to continue talking in a much higher pitched voice, clearly imitating yours “Um sorry, this angel here is sick. Can you prescribe him some celestial medicine? His grace can't do the job anymore because of his father's idiocy.”

Instead of taking offense you laughed a little at his remarks since you thought it to be quite amusing. The fallen angel seemed to be taken aback by this and stared at you for a moment before taking another sip of water. 

“But seriously, though, I think you're dehydrating and overheating.” you stated shortly after. 

“And what do you suggest I do about that, Doctor (Y/N)?” he tried to mock your concern again but this time you deliberately ignored it. 

“Well, we need you to change clothes, take a shower and then drink some broth before laying down in a bed and sleep under some warm covers. That's how humans treat your kind of symptoms. First of all, however, I need your help and it's urgent.”

“What's the matter? Didn't find your magical beast in the big book?” he snickered and you noticed that he seemed to be quite drowsy and if you didn't know any better you would have thought he was drunk. 

“I found it. It's called an Edimmu but it doesn't say how to kill it. I thought maybe you know something.”

“I do.” Lucifer grinned at you and sipped on his water bottle. 

“Well, then would you care to enlighten me?” 

“Maybe,” he snickered again. His behavior was mimicking that of a drunk human and you remembered that sometimes really ill people would act similar to him. 

“Lucifer, how do Dean and Sam kill the Edimmu?” you asked directly this time so he couldn't avoid your question. 

“They don't.” Another short answer followed by a grin and a laugh. This was really getting on your nerves but you attempted not to show it since that would probably just spur him on. 

“Then what can they do to eliminate this creature?” 

“One can't kill an Ekimmu but one must eliminate the Ekimmu's cause.”

“Are you fucking speaking in riddles with me now, Lucifer?” you shouted, your anger rising. 

The ill man in front of you was startled by this and quickly covered his ears with his hands before glaring at you. 

“Shut up. Don't be so loud my ears hurt enough as it is.”

But you couldn't bring yourself to care about this right now. 

“Boo fucking hoo, Lucifer. Now you have an ear infection as well? Well, guess what? I don't fucking care if big scary Lucifer is having a little grace crisis. Humans get sick all the fucking time and we're not that big of a crybaby! Now – for the love of your father which I know you haven't experienced a lot – how does one eliminate an Ekimmu exactly?”

The angel was fuming with rage the moment you started shouting at him again. He stood up and even though he was shaky on his legs he still had that cold aura of absolute dominance surrounding him as he was towering over you. 

“Don't ever think of mentioning my father like that again and don't you dare to compare me to your kind at all!” he hissed before turning around to steady himself by grasping the counter. 

“LEAVE!” he screamed when you didn't move. His voice was raspy and for a moment you thought about how much it must hurt him to raise his voice like that. The concern quickly changed into anger however and you stomped out of the kitchen slamming the door when you exited. 

Mumbling some swear words that you probably shouldn't use, you sat down in the library and opened the encyclopedia once more. Lucifer had said that Edimmus were killed by eliminating their cause, right? You reread the entry once more and decided to call Dean to tell him what you had found. 

“Yes, hello?” he answered the phone sounding like you had just woken him up from a deep slumber. 

“So Dean get this.” you got straight to the point. “I think I know how to help you with that monster.”

“Okay shoot,” Dean responded. 

“It's an Edimmu or Ekimmu. They're like ghosts, well you know actually they're more like -”

“It's okay (Y/N). I'm sure they're terribly interesting creatures. So how do I kill it?”

“You need to eradicate its cause. Meaning, you either go and find the person that summoned it which would most likely be some sort of priest or you have to find whoever disrespected the dead or taboos or wasn't buried properly.”

“That's a whole list of potential causes then. Thanks anyways (Y/N)! How's everything going?”

You sighed and answered reluctantly “It's alright, Dean-o. Just concentrate on killing that thing and then bringing Cas home alright?” 

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” he said and you hang up. 

Shortly after you placed the heavy book back where it belonged and stretched your neck and arms a little bit thinking about what you were going to do with the sick angel you were supposed to take care of but always ended up fighting with. 

'Maybe I should try and understand him a little better?' you thought searching for the fault in your behavior. 'I haven't been exactly nice myself now have I?' 

You were ripped out of your thoughts when a loud crashing noise followed by glass breaking could be heard from the kitchen.

Concerned for your kitchen appliances you rushed to the room only to find half of the counter top empty like someone had brushed their arm over it.   
Still, this did nothing to explain the other sound and you quickly looked around to find the cause. And said cause was quite easy to be found since it was about 6'3'' tall and currently lying on the kitchen floor in midst of broken glass and shattered kitchen ware completely unconscious once again. 

Somehow you really did feel responsible for him. It was Chucks intend after all. You didn't know why and you were sure that you weren't going to find out the reason behind his actions by doing nothing and not playing along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Supernatural
> 
> Pairing: Lucifer x Reader (main pairing / eventually)
> 
> Warning: foul language / swearing, Hints at alcohol consumption ( just a glass of red wine), blood (not much though)
> 
> Words: 1248
> 
> Writer: Liz

So you sighed and went over to his limp body. Remembering how much the Winchester brothers had already struggled when they had carried him, you didn't even try to lift him off the ground. Instead, you simply grabbed him by the arms and pulled his body over the floor. You were already panting and sweating when you got to the couch but you decided to assign him his own room would probably be better for your nerves anyways.

 

Since the bunker featured numerous bedrooms you didn't even have to look far for an empty one. Breathing heavily and already breaking a sweat you heaved Lucifer’s body on the bed before examining him closer. Any wounds that might have originated from the shards of glass were gone, even though you could have sworn that he had been bleeding just moments ago. But then again, he was an angel and you were aware of their powers. However, it almost worried you that his powers seemed to be returning.

 

Of course, you didn't want him to be sick – you weren't that mean and nobody deserved to be in the state he was in – but having a powerless archangel around you was certainly safer than a fueled up one, wasn't it?

 

Storing those thoughts away for a calm night filled with red wine and books, you took the thin blanket which was lying on the bed and covered Lucifer with it. He still had a fever. Anyone could see that but you weren't sure if you were actually helping with it. However, the motion caused you to glance at his chest, neck, and face and you spotted the dried blood on his skin.

 

Sighing, you decided to quickly grab a cloth and some water to clean that up as well mostly because it would be a nightmare to remove from the sheets of course and not because you cared.

 

Thankfully there was a bathroom nearby and you were able to find a small bucket in it as well. You hummed to yourself as you filled the bucket with lukewarm water and smiled. All of this reminded you of the time the brothers had caught the flu and you were the only one healthy enough to do – well – anything. It had never bothered you since you actually were quite fond of caring for people, yes, even caring for borderline lunatic archangels with daddy issues fitted into that category.

 

Still smiling you returned to the room that was now Lucifer's and carefully sat down one the side of the bed after placing the bucket and the small towels you'd gathered on the table beside it.

 

You took one of the towels and wet it before turning to the fallen angel. Before you touched his skin with the cloth you remembered something you had learned years ago. If someone is unconscious, sleeping or deprived of some of their senses, it is dangerous to simply suddenly touch them since they will mostly likely be scared. And even though you doubted that you could scare him you still took precaution and firmly placed your hand on his shoulder first.

 

“Lucifer?” you asked one last time, hoping he would respond but to no avail. The man was completely passed out and his body was emitting more heat than it should have.

 

Now you started to clean up the blood carefully and slowly wiped it away from his upper chest and neck. You decided it would be better not to remove his clothes, even though they really needed to be washed and you still doubted that they were comfortable at all. But you were too sure that Lucifer would be furious if you touched him any more than necessary.

 

You washed the small towels once, draining it before wiping the dried blood from his sweaty face with even more care. Drops of dried blood were scattered across his cheeks and as you cleaned them slowly you noticed his handsome features for the first time. The pinkish tint to his cheeks actually suited him quite well and made him look more human in a way.

 

You snapped out of your thoughts when you realized that you had been cleaning his right cheek for the fourth time in a row, even though it was already clean. You smiles to yourself and took the remaining dry towel to dry his clean skin.

 

When you left you made sure to leave some of Dean's clothes on the chair in Lucifer's room, so he could change into something that wasn't muddy and bloody once he woke up. Dean would, of course, be furious if he knew of this because you had chosen his favorite pair of gray sweatpants and one of his band shirts.

 

After you had put the bucket and towels back, you cleaned the kitchen up and were relieved when you found out nothing important had been broken. The only things that crashed on the floor where a few glasses and an almost empty bottle of water. You figured that by the way Lucifer was laying on the ground and by the things that broke that he must have fallen and tried to grab something in the process, only to wipe the counter clean by accident. If he had wanted to break something, he could have destroyed more important and expensive things very easily.

 

Grabbing a big glass of wine you strayed through the library to grab an interesting book and then spend the rest of the evening in your room, before going to sleep.

 

Before you could sit down, however, your ring tone once again disturbed the silence. This time, however, it was the younger of the Winchester brothers that called you.

 

“Hi Sammy.” you answered your phone quickly, happy to hear from your other friend as well.

 

“ **Hi (Y/N)!”** he answered and sounded just as joyfully as you did.

 

“How is everything going? Was it an Edimmu?”

 

“ **Yeah, you were right. We did a bit of research and found out that there was a guy that hadn’t been buried to his people's traditions. We did that and suddenly there are no more disturbances! How did you find out about that anyways? I've read about them too, but the Men of Letters didn't know how to kill them.”**

 

“Lucifer:” you simply stated, hoping his reaction wouldn't be anger.

 

“ **Oh.”** was all he said at first. **“Is everything alright with him? I know him being around someone for an extended period of time can really take a toll on that person, believe me.”** Sam sounded almost anxious and you were sure it had to do with his experiences with Lucifer.

 

“He's changed. I don't know whether he as a person is different of if it's simply the illness, but he is actually quite endurable. It's like caring for a child in some ways. You don't have to worry, Sam.”

 

When you worded your thoughts for the first time you noticed how right they were. Sure, Lucifer wasn't perfect, even he was flawed and a little aggressive at times, but he definitely wasn't the cruel being that the angel was once said to be.

 

“ **Alright, I believe you (Y/N). Dean and I will get on the road early tomorrow. Good Night.”** You were relieved to find that he actually sounded sincere.

 

“Yeah, Good Night. Call me if you need anything.”

 

Surprisingly there were no further interruptions and you went to bed.

 


End file.
